roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt SMG 635
The Colt 9mm SMG is a 9×19mm Parabellum submachine gun manufactured by Colt, based on the M16 rifle platform. History The Colt 9mm SMG started production in 1982, and is produced to this day. It is currently offered by Colt for military and law enforcement use. It is used by numerous police agencies in USA, as well as by the US Dept. of Energy (for nuclear plant security units), the US DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration), the US Marines, and some other international forces. The Colt 9mm SMG is based on the proven design of the M16A2 assault rifle. However, the Colt 9mm SMG is a closed bolt, blowback operated SMG, rather than the conventional direct impingement gas operation of the standard 5.56×45mm M16 type rifle. This makes the gun more accurate than open bolt SMGs such as the UZI. Except for a similar external appearance, the Colt 9mm SMG does not have any commonality between the M16 The Colt 9mm SMG has two variants, the Model 635 variant (variant in-game) and the Model 639, which is a 3 round burst version. The latest versions of the 635 are simply called the SMG 9mm NATO. In-game The Colt SMG 635 has very good close range capabilities due to its extremely high fire rate and its capability to kill in 3 shots. However, it has a very high first shot vertical kick and a harsh vertical recoil that is almost impossible to tame, though it has been somewhat lessened. However, once the recoil is mastered (through attachments and experience,) the weapon will likely prove very useful as its fast rate of fire and high maximum damage will rip enemies apart. This PDW is recommended to be exclusively used in close quarter battles. The gun's 1st shot kick is the highest in the game, excluding the M231. The weapon's high rate of fire means that it's nearly impossible to tap-fire when in full auto. Players can't click fast enough to fire 1 shot with a weapon that fires 16.7 rounds per second (which is already half of the magazine in one second.) Even in semi-auto mode, the high 1st shot kick makes it difficult to track the enemy and can be extremely difficult to manage if shot too fast. Even if the player manages to control the recoil of this weapon, the low damage at range makes it effectively useless for picking off targets at a distance as it takes 6 shots to kill at medium range Attachments are essential to improve the usability of this weapon. Suppressors or a Muzzle Brake are key to reducing the high vertical recoil the Colt sports, especially if one chooses to aim. However, it is essential to note that even when someone can control said recoil, the iron sights will still hop around, requiring the usage of an optical attachment, preferably a low magnification sight to minimize recoil and improve target acquisition at close quarters, where the weapon is at its strongest. Alternatively, firing from the hip with the Colt can work as well. It has an extremely low recoil impulse when held at the hip, with a somewhat tight cone of fire. This is probably because it is part of the M16/M4 series, which has a reputation for great hip stability. The Colt can be a great stealth weapon for CQC due to its extremely high ROF, giving enemies no time to react. When they aren't aware of a player's presence, it becomes much easier and quicker to kill opponents. However, being mindful of the Colt's hunger for ammo is also important, and spraying should be avoided at all costs. The Colt can and will empty its magazine, and inexperienced users will find themselves emptying magazines into one person. However, a great advantage is that the Colt has an extremely fast reload time, leaving the user able to get back into combat quickly. The reload can be even faster if the Colt is reloaded while a bullet is still chambered. While the Colt burns ammunition very quickly for a weapon of its fire rate, it does have a multitude of guns that are compatible with it for ammo pickups like other PDWs and 9mm pistols. Pros and Cons Pros * 3 hit kills at CQC (Close Quarter Combat) * Fastest TTK out of all the PDWs * Low horizontal recoil * Has a bigger mag size (32+1) compared to other fast firing 3-hitters like SR-3M, AS VAL, MP5/10, SCAR PDW, M4, M16A4, and AUG A3 PARA, so it can potentially kill 11 people in CQC. * High fire rate makes it nearly impossible for an enemy to react. * High hip stability * Fast reload speed Neutral: * Average damage at range for a PDW Cons * Harsh vertical recoil while aimed that is nearly untameable due to extreme RoF * High rate of fire burns up ammo fast * Aim recoil is much higher than the hipfire recoil * Range is somewhat low for a PDW * Even with the best attachments, it still has a large amount of recoil * Low minimum damage. Trivia * The In-game version has 32 round Uzi mags. * It's currently the fastest firing PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) in the game. It is also the second-fastest firing primary weapon, only beaten by the M231. (Excluding the AN-94's burst fire mode, which fires at up to 1800 RPM. * Unlike the M16s and M4s in-game, the Colt SMG 635 has an unremovable carrying handle, so when optics are mounted, a rail is added to the top of the gun. This is a good thing, however, because when using an optic, the optic won't be partially blocked by the front iron sights. * When the Colt SMG 635 was first released, its ammo mistakenly said 5.56x45mm NATO. This also allowed it to pull from all 5.56 rifles as well as all PDWs. This was apparently due to Lito having made changes in the gun script while testing, then undoing them all and forgetting to change them back. * The playstyle of this gun can be comparable to the TEC-9. They both have high recoil, they have bad long range capabilities, and they have fast RoFs and low TTKs. * Despite being called the Colt SMG 635, the model is really that of the discontinued Model RO633. Gallery RobloxScreenShot07252016_221220-91.png|Colt is perfect for backdooring in metro and getting quads quickly SMG_hip.png|Hip view SMG_ads.png|Down the sights COLT.png Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:PDW Class